digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon
|written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 2, 2002 (En:) October 2, 2005 |continuity= }} Runaway Locomon is the sixth Digimon film, and is set after the finale of Digimon Tamers. Synopsis Six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed, the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise birthday party, but Rika finds out. Suddenly a train-Digimon named begins to race around the tracks, causing havoc. The Tamers respond to this, as Takato digivolves into to stop the train Digimon but fails as Takato, Rika and get on it in an attempt to slow it down. The others, excluding Suzie, use a freight train to catch up with Locomon. Yamaki takes over command of the rail centre, noticing that Locomon's path is creating a distortion in the digital field—in other words is creating a very large digital zone. He has the railroad workers manually divert the tracks at station 9 to redirect Locomon back to the . It is then discovered that Locomon was being controlled by . In the end destroys the Parasimon that was controlling Locomon but not before it sends a signal to start an invasion. , , , , , and fight the invasion but are seriously outnumbered. They finally win when Takato's determination causes Gallantmon to mode change into , who then destroys all of the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack. Locomon returns to the DigiWorld and the entire gang attends Rika's birthday party. Kazu asks Rika to sing, since Rika sung a song for her dad in a vision while she was being controlled by Parasimon. Rika then leaves, with the movie ending with her watching the sunset, singing the last line of her song in her head: "You promise that we'd stay for the sunset". Cast |-|Japanese= |-|American English= Featured Characters (5) * (6) * (7) * (7) * (11) * (39) |c5= * (16) * (18) *''Shellmon'' (22) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (30) *Doggymon (54) *Kiwimon (56) |c6= *' ' (1) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (32) * (41) *Jagamon (55) |c7= * (14) * (24) *' ' (25) * (27) * (29) * (34) * (34) * (36) * (37) * (38) |c11= *Behemoth (23) *DigiGnome (53) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Rika: "I want... to sing" Takato: "You whaa?!" Kenta: "Uh, guys, does that look normal to you?" Terriermon: "I'm not sure...DO HUGE EYEBALLS FALLING FROM THE SKY LOOK NORMAL TO YOU?!?!" Other Notes during the fall of 2005, including Diaboromon Strikes Back, Battle of Adventurers and Island of the Lost Digimon. *Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Rika) that he "was not consulted" on Runaway Locomon, which possibly explains certain continuity errors. On this he also says: :"However, ...Mr. Tetsuharu Nakamura director, was an assistant director of the TV series... and Mr. Hiro Masaki,... a regular writer for the series... paid a great deal of attention to the psychological aspects of the series when completing the movie... I am very grateful to them for boldly illustrating the parts of Rika's family life that the TV series never explored." *This is the only Digimon movie to have a Digimon Analyzer, and the only story in which Kenta uses the feature. }} External links *IMDB entry